Denial of Reality
by The Angels Crimson Tears
Summary: AU: Harry Potter is thrown in Azkaban... his heart has frozen his mind is overrun with hatred... May contain Slash if you review... Harry will be dark and extremely Slytherin... will be changed to M
1. Chapter 1

Tell me have you ever had your heart feel as if it was ripped away from your body. Have you ever lied on the floor seemingly bleeding from you fresh wounds? Do you know what hell is? Do you know who I am? After all what use are you when your purpose has been served. You're just insignificant, nothing anymore.

In this world of mine I am alone… I am alone and love it. Not everything in my world is perfect. In my world of betrayal and heartbreak I sit on my pedestal waiting for my puppeteer to see me useful again. I mean after all what is a puppet without an audience.

You are probably wondering if I am sane. In fact you are probably wondering who the hell I am! My name is Harry. Harry James Potter, the abused son of the Wizarding World, their Savior and Boy Who Lived. I am also now known as the defeater of Voldemort.

Where am I? You probably are asking. I am in the wizarding prison of Azkaban, where my godfather once was. My godfather that betrayed me. My godfather I believed with all my heart was innocent. My godfather who testified against me. My sentence? Life imprisonment… My crime? The murder of Remus Lupin and Ron Weasley.

The pathetic thing is that there was only on tiny speck of evidence it may have been me. My wand I'd lost a week before was found at the scene of the crime. Amazing I know… to convict a 15 year old boy on one tiny speck of evidence. They were all so stupid. They feared me for my power, the power they also "loved" me for.

I was dating someone. Before I was thrown in my prison. I thought I might even love her. Hermione Granger, my ex mudblood lover. The one who said she loved me, the one who came up with the notion I was guilty. The one who followed Dumbledore blindly.

My manipulator, Dumbledore, hearing his name makes me boil. The man who treated me like a grandson, the man who destroyed my childhood, the man WHO FUCKED WITH MY LIFE! This fool had me follow him blindly, believing his half truths and lies. This fool cost me my freedom.

Freedom… I don't remember what it is like to be free. I don't know what it means. To be free… how comforting would that be… how safe. My hatred is deep; my heart is weighed down with burdens. My soul is far too gone. I could never have freedom. I am stuck as I am. Frozen in a stone… with no chance of escaping.

Unless they come back… come back to their toy solider, their pawn, and they need his help once more. Will I accept them back?

Never…

How could I take back those who would throw me aside like trash when my task for them is completed? I have learned a lot on this island… my nickname here is Raven; the guards don't like to use my name.

Perhaps it invokes pity in them. Like the day in the courtroom… I remember that day far to well.

_"Murder!" Hermione the ex-girlfriend of Harry Potter screamed, "How could you?"_

_The Wizarding World's Savior was brought in his head bowed low. His eyes were shadowed by his bangs. He glanced up at the face of the one he loved, wincing at the hatred etched deep into her face._

_Harry felt pushes from behind his escorts were rushing him along. To stand in front of the judge, Minister Fudge. Harry came to a halt in front of the cherry wood stand. He looked up to Fudge resigned to his fate. Feeling the stares of his former friends' and those just there to watch._

_"Harry James Potter, on the charges of murder in the 1st degree of the deaths of Mr. Ronald Weasley and Remus Lupin you have pleaded not guilty. Am I correct?"_

_Harry nodded his gaze never wavering from the Minister's face. If the Minister was nervous of the stare or curious he did not show it. He continued on with the sentencing._

_"Very well then, we the Wizarding Community of Great Britain find you, Mr. Harry James Potter guilty in all charges. You are sentenced to life in Azkaban."_

_The crowd cheered. Harry's head hung dejectedly as he was turned once again around and lead by his guards._

_"Hey murderer." Harry turned to see Sirius._

_"I hope you rot in hell from what you did to Remus."_

_Harry smirked at Sirius, his face and heart hardening, "You've sent an innocent man to somewhere worse than hell."_

_Sirius's face faltered. Harry turned away from him and kept walking, feeling familiar eyes on him, he turned. There in all his glory was Draco Malfoy. Harry smiled wearily at him as he approached._

_Draco returned his smile and whispered quietly as he walked by, "I'll keep fighting for you."_

I smile even now at that memory. Draco is still fighting for me. Believing he owes me a life debt. For saving him from the Dark Lord. His father is here in this hell with me. He tells me that Wormtail set me up. Or at least he told me. Right before he received the Dementors kiss.

You're probably wondering why I am not insane. I mean Dementors? Remember Dumbledore is a tricky wizard. He made sure I was given a cell to ensure my sanity. He also made sure I would serve life. After all what use is a pawn when broken.

"Raven," I hear a voice through my door call, "there are some people here to see you."

I feel myself grin. Dumbledore has come, has the world already found a need for me again. After all it's only been two years. I stand quickly the door opens and my guard grasps me gently by the arm and leads me out.

Dumbledore has brought his birds I see as I am lead into a room far to bright for me. I wince inwardly at the sound of Granger's sobs. Her muttering I'm so sorry will get annoying soon.

"Harry," I hear Dumbledore's voice, "I am so sorry my boy, there has been made a grave mistake against you."

I just smirk, "Like hell there has."

* * *

AN: that is just the begining... the next chapters will be longer I am thinking 8-10 pages... I will be updating every 3 weeks... sooner if I get more reviews... I apologies for any and all spelling and grammer errors... This story will be turned to M shortly... I warn you of death blood and violence... and maybe even slash... review... and my new chapter may be out in a week... 

DONT OWN HARRY POTTER!


	2. Chapter 2

"Like hell you have."

Albus Dumbledore sighed, this was going to be harder than he first perceived. The old man glanced at the once great Harry Potter. He looked unchanged, his body looked leaner more muscular yet still thin. Dumbledore flinched inwardly noticing that only thing that had changed about Mr. Potter was his eyes and hair. His hair had only grown longer because it was neglected being cut.

His eyes though were no longer covered with glass allowing you to see them truly. Frankly they looked like to emerald chunks of ice. His face looked as though it was far too old for his age. His clothes hung from him.

Overall Azkaban had not destroyed the youngster and that made Dumbledore proud. Now his only challenge was to convince the child that it was neither his nor anyone else's fault.

"Harry, I understand that Azkaban may have made you bitter, but it wasn't our fault you were sent here." Dumbledore began slowly, "You need to understand that we were forced to accept you going by a higher power. None of us wanted…"

Harry interrupted him, "You have not right to call me by my name. You have no right to even be here." Harry glared icily at the Headmaster, Hermione was still sobbing and it was grating on Harry's nerves, "Shut her up or I will."

Dumbledore was taken aback by his last comment. He had hoped by bringing Hermione that Harry's heart would feel love for her again. He was obviously wrong.

Hermione hearing Harry say that stopped, and glared at him.

Harry grinned this was the woman who left him. The woman who had loved Ron Weasley, not him.

"How dare you," Hermione said with tears stained on her face, "I finally forgive you for not saving Ron, and now I am going to say sorry for not believing you. And you threaten to shut me up." Her face softened, "I was crying for you, Harry, for all the suffering you've been put through."

Harry laughed bitterly, "I don't need your tears, Hermione. I didn't need them to be thrown in here. And I do not need them to be freed either." Harry's face hardened, "You should be crying for yourself, not me. I don't love you any more, just as you have never loved me."

"Harry, don't say that," Hermione began sounding desperate when Harry refused to look at her, "I always loved you, even after you were put in prison I never stopped."

"You had a funny way of showing it." Harry still not looking to her said coldly, "When did you visit. The only visitors I ever had were Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy."

The group looked shocked and turned to look at the said Professor. Snape just glared back at them and said crisply, "I never said I believed the boy guilty, and I accompanied Draco a few times, and came by myself once or twice."

Harry grinned at the man, "More than you lot have."

Dumbledore confidence was dropping, they had no choice but to free Harry, but it seemed that getting him to help them would be much more of a struggle than he had ever believed.

"Harry listen why don't we continue this conversation outside of this prison. Aren't you excited to be free?"

Harry sharply looked towards Dumbledore, seeing his smiling face and twinkling eyes, he felt a rage well up deep inside his chest. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Harry spoke in a dead pan voice, "I will never be free as long as I am chained to life."

"Come now, Harry, my boy you cannot mean that," Dumbledore's twinkle flickering.

"I mean it with all my heart." Harry turned to face the door, "Are we leaving or not?"

"But of course, you're probably anxious to get out of here." Dumbledore turned to Sirius,

"Sirius, you can walk with him to the boat.."

Sirius walked up to his godson figuring in his head what to say. Trying to remember what he had planned weeks in advance, when the proof of his innocence surfaced.

"No," Harry's cold voice stopped him, "I would much rather have, Professor Snape."

Without waiting for an order Snape walked quickly to Harry's side and grasped the young man's arm gently.

Sirius stared in disbelief as Snape lead his godson away. Sirius closed his eyes tightly trying to stop the tears from shedding. He felt a hand on his shoulder; he opened his eyes and stared into brown eyes.

"It will be okay, Sirius, Professor Dumbledore said he'd forgive us." Hermione smiled, "And Professor Dumbledore hasn't been wrong yet."

Harry was being lead by Snape, and talking quietly to him. Dumbledore was walking behind them confused about their new relationship. Sirius and Hermione were walking beside each other behind the Headmaster.

Behind them were other Order members still shocked over the Boy Who Lived's new attitude.

"Raven!" A voice shouted.

Harry stopped the rest of the troop stopped as well wondering who Raven was. Harry turned to see the head guard of his cell running towards him.

"Rae, you were leaving without saying goodbye," The guard said smiling.

Harry let a rare smile on his face, "Of course not."

The guard held something out to him.

"My wand," Harry said in disbelief.

The rest of the Order gasped, wands were to be snapped the moment you were convicted of a crime. Dumbledore was pleased to see it undamaged.

Harry reached out gingerly and picked his prized wand up. Feeling the familiar comfort of holding it once again, he smiled even bigger at the guard his happiness actually showing in his eyes.

"Thank you, how can I ever repay you?"

The guard smirked and glanced at Dumbledore, "Never follow orders of an old fool."

Harry nodded smirking, "I've already got that covered."

The guard gave Harry a small nod and turned to leave, "We're going to miss you Raven, we really are."

Harry grinned hearing this as the man walked away. He thought silently to himself, don't worry I'll be back to free everyone.

Snape rolled his eyes and shoved Harry to get him to start walking again, "How many lovers here did you have to get them to save your wand?"

Harry laughed, "More than you can dream of having."

Snape just glared at the laughing boy, happy to see him, "Harry?" Snape's voice was a whisper, he obviously didn't want Dumbledore over hearing.

"Yes," Harry stopped laughing to look at the older man.

"Draco, is waiting in my room for you. You need to make sure the Headmaster doesn't fool you into staying the night with Granger and Black."

Harry nodded, "Ye of such little faith."

Snape just rolled his eyes.

Harry sighed, the conversation between him and Snape coming to a close. He saw the boat they would be taking off the island.

Harry's eyes light up instantly, causing Snape to wonder what he was plotting. Harry was glowing with happiness. The old fool didn't know he know how to apparate. They got into the old rotting boat. Snape sat by Harry staring at the manic smile Harry wore a little warily. Dumbledore, Sirius, and Hermione joined them. The others got into separate boats.

"What are you thinking, Harry?" Snape finally asked.

"Tell me when we are out of the anti-apparation wards."

Snape nodded still not understanding the boys plan. They sat in silence the whole ride Harry ignoring the attempts made by the other's in the boat to start a conversation Harry looked to Snape, and Snape hesitantly nodded.

Harry grinned and grasped his former Professor's sleeve, "As much as I would love to go to Hogwarts with you Headmaster, I have a date with an old friend. Good day." Harry then apparted with Snape who was holding a shocked look on his face.

Dumbledore just sat there after the two had gone. He mumbled quietly to himself, "Shit." He wondered idly why it was that Harry's demeanor around Snape was so different then that of when he was around himself.

Hermione stared at where Harry had just been. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Why did he leave her he loved her right?

Harry and Snape landed safely at Snape Manor, the younger of the two men laughing heartily.

"Damn boy, you could have given me a heart attack." Snape muttered clutching his chest.

"Aw come on, it wasn't that bad."

Snape cuffed Harry on the back of the head, "Hurry inside I am sure Draco is anxiously awaiting your arrival."

Harry rushed in the house, excited to see Draco and afraid of Snape's wrath. He ran up to the Potion Master's bedroom and flung open the door.

There sitting by the fire place was Draco Malfoy, his only friend. Harry ran towards him. Draco sensing something was new he looked up. He smiled seeing his friend and stood up to embrace him.

"Aw, Dray, I missed you."

Draco pulled away and grinned, "I told you that you'd get out."

Harry returned his grin.

"Isn't this touching, now if you want to snog, please leave my bedroom for it." Came the drawling voice of Severus Snape leaning against the doorway.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Not jealous are you Professor?"

Snape shook his head, "Don't you think you've known me long enough to call me Severus?"

"Hmmm," Harry stepped away from the snickering Malfoy, "I don't like Severus, how about Sev?"

Severus started to glare but changed it to a smirk, "Sev, well then I guess I'll call you, Leo."

Harry's smile was wiped from his face, "Leo?"

Severus turned to go, "Yes of course Leo the stupid Gryffindor Lion."

Harry slowly comprehended what had just been said while Draco was laughing hysterically on the floor. He sent a glare at the young Malfoy.

"Try not to pee your pants Dray that would be very undignified."

Draco stopped laughing and glared up at Harry. Harry just glared right back and tackled him. Both of them wrestled on the floor, trying to make the other give first. Both of them missing the laughter that traveled down the hall.

* * *

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed: 

DestinyEntwinements: I updated just for you...

Ez: I don't know yet I am deciding between a Sev/Har or Dra/Har

anthenakitty: Ya he will

Thanks again... and also sorry about grammer and spelling errors... it isn't as long as it should be but I wanted to update sooner that normal... ENJOY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW... it makes me update faster!


	3. Chapter 3

"Bloody hell, you stupid boys wake up!" Severus Snape's agitated voice was the alarm clock for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Which, both were lying on the floor, in exact opposite sides of the room. Saying that neither wanted to sleep by the other git.

"Aw, now Sev," Harry awoke wiping sleep away from his eye, "that isn't away to get friends. Especially if you don't want to end up alone and dead."

"I would much rather be alone and dead then stuck with you two," Severus muttered.

"What was that, Sev?" Draco's said with a yawn.

Harry answered for him, "He was just saying how much he enjoyed our company." Harry sat up and grinned at Severus.

Severus just rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say. Get up, we need to eat before we head to the Ministry."

"The Ministry?" Draco asked questioningly.

"Yes, our dear Mr. Potter needs to pick up his reimbursement for being thrown in Azkaban."

Harry just smiled cynically, "They think money will solve what hell they put me through."

Draco moved and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "It's the only way they know how."

Severus looked at the two boys and sighed, "Harry," Harry looked to the older man, "You could always give them hell back."

Harry grinned, "You always know what to say, my dear Professor."

"But of course," Severus said sweetly, "Now if you two don't get your lazy arses up I will not be responsible for my actions."

Draco immediately got up, "You better listen Harry, he is not one to mess with."

Harry just smirked, "Bring it on."

Draco just shook his head and left the room, head for the kitchen. As he headed down the stairs he couldn't help but grin, hearing Harry screaming, "UNCLE."

"Stupid greasy haired git," Harry muttered entering the kitchen glaring at the grin that Draco sent him.

"I warned you."

Harry just scoffed, "Finish up Sev said we're leaving soon."

Draco looked at Harry concerned, "Harry, eat something please?"

Shaking his head Harry looked away, "I have to see the Minister and that has destroyed my appetite."

Draco sighed, hearing the iciness creep into his friend's voice he pushed his plate away, "Let's go then, Sev gets impatient easily."

Harry nodded and followed Draco out of the kitchen. The trio stood in front of the fireplace, all traces of fun gone from the atmosphere surrounding them. They knew when to be serious. Severus and Draco could feel the tension flowing off of Harry in waves. They both shared a worried glance as Harry entered the fireplace first flooing to the Ministry.

After the three had arrived they came to the front desk got their visiting passes with little or no conflict. That was until Harry had to give them his wand.

"No, my wand stays with me."

"Harry come on it's standard procedure." Draco pleaded.

"No."

Severus sighed and shook his head, "Harry, you're being stubborn, if they don't give it back then you can spite them or something."

Harry raised his eyebrow at that comment and Severus raised his right back. With a dejected sigh Harry handed over his wand.

"See, Harry, it wasn't that hard."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Says you." He stared back longingly at his wand.

Draco patted Harry on the shoulder, "That my friend is what we call addiction."

Harry grinned and gave Draco a shove.

"You two behave, I don't want you both sent to Azkaban."

"Aw, Sev, we didn't know you cared?" Draco said grinned.

Harry just smirked as they entered the Minister's office. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder looking to Draco confused, he saw what or who Draco was staring at. There sitting in two of the three chairs in front of the Minister's desk were Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black. Harry tried to hold back a growl.

"Ah, Harry," the Minister spoke nervously, "I didn't know you would bring Mr. Snape or Mr. Malfoy with you. They can wait…."

Harry interrupted, "They can wait in here." He spoke coldly.

The Minister seem to loose his nervous disposition and nodded, "But of course."

Dumbledore did not look happy about the change of events as two more chairs were brought up. Dumbledore's eyes wandered taking in the cleaner and healthier looking Boy Who Lived.

Harry's hair brushed and no longer mattered, he was wearing black pants and a green shirt underneath his black silver lined cloak.

Dumbledore's eyes darken noticing the hand resting on Harry's shoulder. The boy's new ties could mess with Dumbledore's plan for him.

Harry, Draco and Severus sat down. Harry wanted to sit as far away from Dumbledore and Sirius but settled for sitting between the two men.

"Alright then, Harry, you are here to receive your vault, your possessions, and your freedom. I, on behalf of the entire Wizarding World apologize for the unfortune that befell you."

Harry clenched his teeth hearing the man who sentenced him to hell apologize.

"You will of course receive, 1,000,000 gallons to make up for this mistake. We also…"

Before Fudge could finish Harry interrupted, "Oh, thank you, 1,000,000 gallons for your mistake which cost me 2 years of my life, thank the Wizarding World for it's generosity."

"Now Harry," Dumbledore began.

"What have I told you about calling me, Harry." Harry stood up seething, "You lost that right the moment you watched them throw me in hell."

"Harry, calm down," Sirius said finally speaking.

Harry turned on him, "And you, you with your lies of how we'd become a family once you were freed. The moment you were free you chucked me into prison. Telling me I was a murder, a freak."

"Harry, I didn't mean it."

Harry just glared coldly at him, "Like hell you didn't."

Sirius just hung his head dejectedly.

"Well then, I guess that having Sirius registered as your guardian was not part of your plan?" Fudge spoke up hesitantly. Dumbledore shot a glare at the Minister.

Draco stood up and quickly grasped Harry's shoulder, "Harry calm down, will get your stuff and go, just hang on a little bit longer."

Harry sat down stiffly Draco did as well his hand still resting on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked at the Minister in the eyes and spoke coolly, "I will never have Sirius Black as my guardian."

Dumbledore made to speak, but Fudge cut him off, "Then who is it you wish to be your guardian for two weeks until you turn 17?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"I will be his guardian."

Harry grinned at the older man. Severus allowed a small smile back.

"Now wait a minute, Snape was a Death Eater, and I am his Godfather. He cannot over rule me." Sirius face was reddening.

"Yes, Cornelius, Sirius is Harry's Godfather by law."

Fudge glanced at the two levelly and said, "Well then, it's a good thing I'm Minister and can over rule such things." He then turned to Harry and Severus.

"I grant you Severus, custody of Harry Potter. I will fill out the forms and such."

Harry glanced questioning at the Minister. Fudge just smiled, "I hope that you can forgive me for my part in this Harry, I am sorry."

Harry grinned at the Minister, "Don't think your completely off the hook."

"Wouldn't dream of it, now your possessions shall be sent to Snape Manor and here is the key to your vault." Fudge handed Harry the key, "Good day to you all."

Draco let out a whoop, Harry turned and grinned broadly at Draco, while Dumbledore, Sirius and Severus sat there dumbfounded.

"That means get out of my office."

The five men the office to youngest of them laughing, "Dray, did you think the Minister had balls like that?"

Draco smiled, "Not in my wildest dreams."

"Why did I agree to both of you again?"

"You love us Sev!"

Severus just rolled his eyes, as the three head to leave.

"Harry, wait."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, not even turning around, "You old fool, leave me alone. I will not have you ruin my life any further than you have already. If you come near me or my new family I swear I will not be responsible for my actions."

"Harry?" Sirius said weakly.

Harry gave no answer and continued on his companions following him silently. The three of them got their wands and left the Ministry not another word spoken between them. They arrived to the Manor and Harry immediately headed to his and Draco's room.

"Harry?"

Harry stopped and turned to face Draco and Severus, "Yeah?"

"Did you mean it?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Mean what?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "That we're your new family you dolt."

Harry grinned and grabbed Draco into a hug, "Of course, Dray."

Draco hugged him back, and heard Harry whisper in his ear, "You're not alone any more."

Draco just held Harry tighter, holding back tears from his eyes. Severus just stood and watched the two orphaned boys finally found some peace. For that moment at least.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the chapter... it sux... I know... umm... I better warn you I've started on the next chappie and that chappie has a twist... I really big one... it involves... well I guess you'll have to see... oo look a weasel... I think weasels are stupid to bad they aren't all dead... GRINS... sorry for my bad grammer and spelling... 

blocpartyaddict: I dont like Hermione

Amanda den Hartog: I haven't decided...

Heather: Your welcome

amanda burke: I updated

tessa3: Threesome.. interesting

Ez: Again with the Threesome

eternaliris: He won't forgive him... not even Fudge (opps... wasn't supposed to share that... oh well maybe you'll figure out my future chapter then)

leosands:congrates... you picked up on that... that's the chapter involves Fudge (GRINS)

I-Y-T-Y: Thank ye... can I use Bumblebee in my story... (I'll give you credits...)

RStone8: Gracias... yeah

logi: Voldeymorts dead... already... in my story... um... so is Malfoy's family...

Weirkat: You all like the threesomes it's starting to tempt me...

athenakitty: Lookie there he got reimbursed... Thank you for the idea... here's the credit to you... ATHENAKITTY GAVE ME THE IDEA TO HAVE HARRY REIMBURSED! ALL CREDIT GOES TO HER FOR THIS CHAPPIE! it inspired me... (winks)

DestinyEntwinements: I updated again for you... I luv slash... did I update soon enough?

alwaysariyana: I mean it the threesome is really attracting me? I think a few more reviews and I may have to do it... maybe... (SMIRKS)

Siri02: Gotta love my Harry... I update soon enough...

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED IF I MISSED YOU...

Please review it helps me update faster... and it makes me sad to see I got so many hits yet not even a 10th of them reviewed...

READ AND REVIEW

LUV YOU ALL, Angel


End file.
